


To Be In Control

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is back in LA (after BtVS S7) and she wants to solve certain issues with Wes. But she finds out that he is still involved with Lilah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

_Written for fox1013 as part of girlfromsouth's Faithficathon at Live Journal_

 

Faith entered the dimly lit office without making a single sound. It was 3 am and Wesley was still sitting behind his desk, simply staring at the clock, oblivious to the world around him. So oblivious that he didn’t notice her presence until she coughed to get his attention.

“Faith,” Wes sat up straight, surprised. “When did you come back?”

“About an hour ago,” she said. “Angel said you’d be here. I need to talk to you. We need to…”

“Look Faith, right now it’s not the best time…” Wesley attempted to excuse himself. 

Faith thought she knew he what he was doing. She knew she had left some unfinished business with Wesley when she took off to Sunnydale. She felt that things would have been different if there hadn’t been a world to save at that time, if she had had the chance to stay in Los Angeles. 

“Wes, I need to let this out. Just sit there and let me say it. When I am done, leave, kick me out or talk to me, but you have to let me say this first,” she asked him, sitting on the corner of his desk. 

Wesley got up and grabbed her softly by the arm. “Let’s go some place else,” he said as he helped Faith down. 

In that moment, the bathroom door was opened and Lilah appeared. “You never stop surprising me,” she commented as she turned off the bathroom lights, without realizing Faith was in the room. The slayer looked at Lilah’s muffled hair and unbuttoned blouse and then looked at Wesley, who was expressionless.

“Faith,” Lilah said. “What brings you to LA?” the lawyer asked with a smirk. She didn't need to be told that Faith had come back because of Wesley. She had listened to the endless conversations between watcher and slayer, conversations that had been conveniently intercepted by the firm.

Lilah found it amusing that they could talk about almost anything, including the redefinition of Faith's future now that she was no longer one of the two slayers. In fact, she was just one of the many slayers, and she was also a convict. But Wesley was pulling strings and using the firm's influence to get her freedom. 

At the same time, Faith didn't mind listening over and over to Wesley as he wondered what the price would be for selling his soul, or what little he had left of it, to an evil firm. Regardless how much they talked, they never had the one conversation that mattered. She never questioned him for putting her in the edge of death. He never asked her to forgive him, even though he always did in his sleep. 

"I see you're busy," Faith said without answering Lilah's question. "Later," she told Wes as she turned to leave.

"What? No party?" Lilah teased her. "I bet Wes likes the idea," she said as she walked closer to the watcher, walking behind him and running her hands along his back. "Why don't you stay, Faith?" Lilah winked an eye at her. 

Wesley watched Faith's face as she turned red in anger. "Can you be any cheaper?" the slayer snorted.

"Sure. Can I borrow your top?" Lilah replied. Wesley couldn't avoid a small smile as he heard them. He was caught up in the middle of two strong willed brunettes. Punishment or blessing, he was waiting to see what it was going to be. 

Faith noticed the amusement on Wesley's face and she wondered if he'd want whatever Lilah was offering. She knew that his affair with the lawyer went beyond pure need or desire. But they were still in different sides, and no matter how different Wesley was, she knew he could never be part of the bad guys. It wasn't in him.

Wesley watched Faith as she smiled at him, wondering what was going on in her mind. She turned to Lilah and walked closer to her. "Why don't we ask Wesley what he wants to do?" 

"Wes?" Lilah asked, playing along with Faith. He was obviously enjoying the small cat fight and he had certainly been pondering the scenario. No words were needed to know that. The sparkle in his eyes spoke for itself. He simply licked his lips, feeling his throat dry. He could have sworn his legs weakened as he saw Lilah’s hands on Faith’s cheek, caressing her softly as she removed a few strands of hair off the slayer’s face.

Faith looked at Wes from the corner of the eye. She kept the smile of satisfaction to herself and surrendered to the game. If Lilah wanted to play for Wesley’s benefit, she wasn’t going to back away. Her hands went straight to Lilah’s blouse and she slid them off the lawyer’s shoulders. Faith contemplated Lilah’s breasts. Not bad, she had to admit: full and firm. She wondered if they felt as soft as they seemed. She delicately caressed them, feeling Lilah’s nipples hardening under her touch. 

With her eyes fixed on Faith’s, Lilah closed the short gap between them, holding Faith’s face with both hands and pressing her lips against the slayer’s, devouring them hungrily, tracing their surface with her tongue until she was granted access to the warmth of Faith’s mouth. 

As both women were locked in a passionate kiss, pressing their bodies closer together, Wesley began to undress. He believed that if he didn’t intervene soon he could be left out. He knew the aftermath of the game would be complicated and that there’d be decisions to be made, but his body wasn’t interested in rationalizations. 

Lilah could be playing with them. Faith could be trying to prove that she wasn’t going to let anyone intimidate her. He could be trying to play it cool, as if he didn’t want to think about the situation. As if he didn’t want to think at all. The one thing that was true was the picture before him. Lilah removing Faith’s top as the slayer unzipped Lilah’s skirt and let it fall to the floor. 

Wesley watched them as they disregarded their clothes, imitating their actions. Once they were both naked, they didn’t even bother to check on him and continued their little fight for control. Controlling kisses, caresses and scratches. They were all about control and sheer desire. 

He approached them. Wesley stood behind Faith, caressing the slayer’s back and helping her to stand still as Lilah knelt in front of her. Faith turned her face to the side and Wesley captured her lips, kissing her feverishly, wrapping his arms around her stomach as Faith’s legs opened up to let Lilah explore her, taste her. 

Faith rested her back on Wesley’s. He caressed her bare flesh as he pressed her tighter against him, showing her how much she wanted her, how much she wanted them both, even when Lilah seemed oblivious to his presence. 

Lilah, with her face buried between Faith’s legs, was obviously enjoying the position she was in. She was the one in control at the moment. Control over Faith, as she heard the slayer gasp and moan in time with Lilah’s actions. Control over Wesley, who was trying to take as much of Faith as he could, but who was nothing but a side kick since it was Lilah the one that was generating the most vivid sensations. 

The entire weight of Faith’s body came to rest against Wesley, who did her best to support her before they both fell to the ground. He landed on his side as he tried to prevent Faith from hitting her back against the floor. It wouldn’t have hurt her much, but it was his instinctive reaction to try to soften the fall. She thanked him with a kiss between laughs when she got comfortable over the carpet. Lilah looked at them and suddenly felt she was intruding. 

She stood up, ignoring Faith’s protest and Wesley’s estranged look. 

“Where are you going?” Wesley asked as Lilah picked up her clothes and put them on. 

She showed him a half smile and winked. Wesley understood she was making things easier for him. No need to choose, even though he knew the answer all along. Still on the floor and feeling slightly frustrated at the loss of Lilah's touch, Faith rolled to her side to look at the lawyer. Lilah waited for a cocky remark of victory to come out of the slayer’s lips, but all she got was a silent thank you. Giving her one last look, Wes knelt before Faith, occupying the stop Lilah left.

A second later, they were oblivious to her presence. “Maybe some other time,” Lilah whispered before shutting the door behind her. 

 

**THE END**


End file.
